


you Belong to Me

by Jah14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec will do anything for Magnus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magnus Bane, Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14/pseuds/Jah14
Summary: Magnus moves to live with Alec at the institute, and things just get firey
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	you Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much codenamepenguin for the amazing art and beta reading my fic, it's a pleasure to represent it with the fic.
> 
> comments and hearts are more than welcome.  
> please enjoy:)

[](https://ibb.co/QNyGwBg)

You belong to me

It was a life-changing day at the institute. 

Not the good kind of change for the Shadowhunters or Magnus though. However, it was the exact opposite for Alec. It was an exciting day in the institute because Magnus was going to live with him there!  
Magnus wasn’t excited. 

He hated the institute, but there wasn’t another place for him to go. Although he loved his loft, he was happy he got his magic back from the trade he made with Lorenzo for his home. 

He knew the rules of the institute that no Downworlder can stay there. However, since his Alexander offered, knowing there were no alternatives at the moment, he accepted. 

It was a long day for everyone, especially him. When he entered the bedroom, he was too tired to see anything but a king sized bed with a long black leather headboard. It had four large comfy looking pillows, two white and two black ones with a large black cover. 

Looking at it was like a dream to him, and he got under the sheets. He didn’t even have the energy to remove his black tank top and sweatpants, before losing consciousness.  
Waking up the next morning with a heavy head and an empty bed, Magnus sat up.

“Slept ok?’’ Alec asked him, as he placed the tray of coffee and a glass of Orange juice on the bed. 

Magnus holding his head was still trying to wake up. He answered with a husky sleepy voice ‘’ like a rock’’.  
He reached out to pick up the glass, looking at it sourly.  
‘’Oh, freshly squeezed Orange juice... and a full glass!’’ he said sarcastically. 

Alec grinned at Magnus’ reply. ‘’Yeah, it’s one of the perks of living at the institute’’.

Magnus took a sip of the glass, grudgingly enjoying it. 

“Come on, get out of the bed, lazybones. Breakfast stops service at 9 am,” Alec tried to say casually, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Magnus sighed before replying, ‘’ Alexander, I appreciate the hospitality, but … doesn’t the Clave have rules against Downworlder living here?’’

Alec played with the edge of the blanket. ‘’Oh... they’re not rules, they’re… suggestions’’ 

Magnus rolled his eyes knowing, exactly what Alec was trying to do. 

‘’What?!” Alec said innocently, “you’re not living at the institute, you’re just... visiting, for an extended period of time.’’ 

Magnus snorted quietly. ‘’And what would your fellow Shadowhunters think of a Warlock wandering the halls?”

“They’ll be fine with it,” Alec said firmly. 

Magnus stared at his lover wonderingly. Did he really believe that? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Alec said ‘’come on, let’s go.”

They had picked out some food items, and placed it on some hideous maroon plastic trays, and Magnus followed Alec reluctantly to the large food court. As he expected, all eyes were on him as they stood side by side in the doorway. 

‘’You know, it’s not too late to cancel breakfast right?’’ says Magnus with a desperate need to get out of the place but knowing its pancake day, he’s doubtful that Alec would agree.   
‘’And miss pancake day? No way!’’ voiced Alec in disbelief. 

They headed for the table where Izzy, Jace and Clary were, while trying to ignore all the Shadowhunters still eyeing Magnus curiously. Once there, they said hello and sat down side by side.  
“Hey Magnus,” Jace greeted him, “what are you doing here?”

‘’Oh where do I start? Just moved out of the apartment, and my real estate agent died a few years ago so finding a new place has been a bit of a struggle,’’ he replied casually, everyone giving him an oh and got it look. 

“In the meantime, Magnus will be living with us for a little while’’, Alec finished, staring at one face to the next, expecting their support for his boyfriend.

“That’s great!’’ Clary replied happily. 

”Welcome to the institute, Magnus!’’ Izzy said as they raised their glasses. 

“Thanks. I am glad to be here.” Magnus lied smoothly but kindly, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

A while passed and still, the entire Institute seemed to be staring and him. 

Alec moved closer to comfort him. ‘’It’s not you, you know? They just don’t see a lot of warlocks in here’’.

‘’I can see why,’’ Magnus replied, as he dropped the soggy pancake from his hand in disgust. However, he had his magic, so he could magick his own breakfast and save himself from a horrible mood.  
The next step was going through the clearance and administrative procedures, and oh he was not excited about that one bit. 

He was standing in the op room with Andrew to do security checks and add him officially to the files, when the Shadowhunter slid him some keys, across the table. 

“These are your keys,” the hunter said in a terse manner, “I would explain which doors they open, but to be honest, I am not really sure. All Shadowhunters use the unlock rune, so good luck with that.’’   
Taking the keys and moving away, Magnus stopped midway and turned to face Andrew. ‘’I’m sorry, have I done something to offend you?’’ 

“No, of course not’’ Andrew replied, before realizing he may have come across as a tad hostile. ‘’I guess uh. ... I’m not sure having you in the institute is such a great idea’’.   
‘’Because I’m a warlock?’’ Magnus snapped in anger.

Andrew’s eyes widened in horror. Besides being one of the most powerful warlocks in the world, he was a guest of the Head of the institute. ’’No, no, no no. Personally I don’t mind, but we got protocols against this sort of thing’’. 

‘’Don’t worry, I don’t plan on living here longer than I have to. I love Alec, but these screens are giving me migraines’’ he replied in his usual flamboyant, sarcastic way.  
A strained silence fell between the two men. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it’s a temporary thing, ‘’ Andrew said, “And hey, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you and Alec managed to work everything out’’.   
Magnus stared at him shock, completely taken by surprise by this turn in the conversation, “Excuse me?!’’

‘’Yeah, he told me you were having some differences’’, the hunter added.

‘’Oh he did, did he?!” Magnus hissed. What in Edom was going on?!!!

‘’Yeah’’ Andrew replied, ending the conversation between them.

“Excuse me,” Magnus said, and didn’t look back as he stalked off.

They had agreed to meet at Alec’s office once he’s done for the day. When he entered, Alec was sitting on a chair in front of the desk, with his tablet on his lap.   
His boyfriend looked at him with excitement, “Hey, how was your first day? Are you all set up?’’

Magnus sat down in the armchair opposite, showing of his keys with a whip of his finger, “Good to go. Your handsome friend took care of everything.’’ 

He was looking at Alec’s expressions closely out of the corner of his eye. 

In the meantime, Alec frowned. 

Handsome friend?

Who the heck was that? 

And why was Magnus being so weird?

He searched his mind, trying to remember today’s roster of duties. 

‘’Underhill?’’ the Shadowhunter asked unsurely

‘’You think he’s handsome?” Magnus said quickly, giving him a piercing look, searching his face.

“I guess? Is that a problem?” Alec said hesitantly, not knowing how to answer. He hoped Magnus won’t get him wrong, since he knows how the warlock felt insecure about Andrew for some reason. Well yes, Andrew was a gay Shadowhunter, but that didn’t mean anything. They weren’t attracted to each other, and besides he was with Magnus. The warlock was the man of his dreams.  
‘’No,’’ Magnus answered, before changing his mind. ‘’Yes!”

Alec looked up to give him his full attention. 

“I just don’t know if I feel comfortable, you airing our dirty laundry to the entire Institute’’ Magnus said plainly. 

Alec was shocked by what he just heard. “What are you talking about?”

“You told Underhill we were having relationship issues? “

Alec was flabbergasted, “So, I’m not allowed to talk to people about my problems?” 

“Of course. But him? You barley even know him,” Magnus replied, trying to keep calm. Why couldn’t Alec understand?

“I do know him, we're friends’ Alec said in a soft but firm voice, “And he was there for me when I was at one of my lowest moments, so there.”

’’What are you talking about?” Magnus asked. He didn’t know they were so close.

Alec sighed, “Andrew was there at the Hunters’ Moon when you ditched me at the family gathering.”

’’I didn’t ditch you, Alexander!’’ he replied defensively. 

‘’Look, Andrew was there for me when I was drunk. He stayed and listened to me. He got a cab for me, helped me until I got here, fearing that something might happen to me. So what I am saying, is I do know him,” Alec tried to explain, getting frustrated.

He instantly regretted his words now, as Magnus scowled in anger, “He did what?!!’’

“He was there for me when I needed someone,” Alec repeated softly, “he was very nice. If anything, he’s a good person.”

‘’Alexander!!! Sometimes you are too innocent for your own good!’’ Magnus said darkly, staring at him in astonishment.

“What are you talking about, Magnus?’’.

‘’Are you telling me he was there for you, and took care of you from the goodness of his heart?!’’ the warlock shouted, his eyes flashing with rage, at the thought of anyone even touching the Shadowhunters hand with affection. 

“Of course he did, Magnus,” Alec insisted, “he’s a good person.”

‘’So you don’t know he’s gay, and hitting on you?!’’ 

Alec leaned back, shocked by the question.

“Of course I know he’s gay, but it doesn’t mean he’s interested in me!’’ he retorted, as he looked into his eyes.  
Alec sighed.  
“I only belong with you Magnus, you know that!” he said, leaning forward and grabbing the man’s hand, with his both of his.

“You didn’t see the way he talked about you!” Magnus raged, his possessiveness showing like a mirror through his cat eyes. 

Alec didn’t know what to say to ease him at all. His thoughts were all over the place, as they stared at each other, the tension between them a palpable thing.   
He would never do anything to hurt Magnus! How could he make this better?

Magnus pulled his hand away, and got up from the chair. 

‘’Magnus?’’ it came out as a nervous whisper, as the man moved predatorily towards him.

The warlock was right in front of him now, and he placed his hands deliberately on the sides of the chair. Magnus bent over him, trapping him completely. 

Alec gulped; hazel eyes looking up straight into pure possessive cat eyes. Magnus eyes were normally so gentle and soft when he looked at him, but not now.

“Your thoughts, smile, laugh, beauty are exclusively for me,” Magnus said, in a possessive, dangerous and low growl. “All of you belongs to me. No one is allowed to have a fraction of anything of you. And anyone who tries, I’ll burn Idris to the ground and send them to Edom, do you understand me Alexander?’’

Alec tried to swallow so he could answer. He knew Magnus wasn’t a patient man.

“Yes”, he said in a whisper, as Magnus continued to stare at him unrelenting, waiting for his answer.

The warlock nodded, finally satisfied. 

Good.

“But Magnus, you’re overreacting,” Alec still wanted him to know, “Nothing happened between Andrew and I.”

Magnus narrowed his cat eyes dangerously, not liking that his love was on a first name basis with Underhill. His cat eyes were flaming with rage, ‘’with everything you told me, and you say nothing happened?!”  
Before Alec could respond, he closed the empty space between them, adding with promise, “I’ll make sure you understand who do you belong to tonight, all night long and every night for the rest of your life. I’ll make sure you use your runes over and over again until you can’t. And I’ll make sure that everyone knows who you belong to. No one is allowed to see you or your body that way but me, that side of you belongs only to me. Do you understand me now, Alexander?’’

Alec whimpered and his face was flaming from what he just heard. Only a nod came as a response from his mushy brain.

Magnus warned him, ‘’ I want to hear you say it, Alexander.’’

“I belong to you’’ Alec whispered. 

Alec wished he could express how much he felt for Magnus. He framed Magnus’s face with his hands ‘’ I love you Magnus, more than anything’’.

Alec leaned to his touch when Magnus’s hand made contact with his cheek.

” I love you too my Alexander,” he purred, basking in the man’s submission, “I love you more than you’ll ever know, and tonight I’m going to show you how much’’.  
Leaning in to give Alec a passionate yet slow kiss, the Shadowhunter surrendered completely to him, knowing they belonged to each other, always and forever.


End file.
